Danny's Entourage
by Cleo the Muse
Summary: Series of drabbles--yes, that means VERY short ficlets--starring a downsized Daniel Jackson and the people he has wrapped around his tiny fingers.
1. Linus Jackson

**Linus Jackson**  
All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Drabble, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #1 - use the words "toy soldier", "blanket", "dust bunny", and "night light", with bonus word "music box".  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 200  
Status: Completed January 23, 2009

* * *

**Linus Jackson**

"I know it's in here somewhere!" the little boy exclaimed, tottering dangerously on his improvised ladder as he searched through the top of his dad's closet.

Items were collected and discarded haphazardly, flying out of the closet with little grace and occasionally a fair bit of noise. A green plastic Army Man toy soldier bounced off the bedroom floor, followed by a night light shaped like R2-D2. An Emerald City sculpture--which turned out to be a battery-powered music box that played "We're Off to See the Wizard"--was giggled over before being similarly discarded.

At long last, after pausing to sneeze at a dust bunny, he triumphantly emerged with his prize: a tattered, well-worn, and much-loved blanket.

Clambering gamely down from his perch, he crawled onto his daddy's bed, rubbed his cheek against the blanket, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Leaving the mess he'd made strewn about the room, Danny Jackson promptly went to sleep.

An hour later, Jack came in from mowing the yard and discovered the disaster as he headed for the shower. He opened his mouth to yell, but spotted the lump on his bed and simply shook his head.

"All right, Linus," he chuckled, kissing his sleeping son on the cheek, "you can keep your blankie."


	2. Hamburglar Jackson

**Hamburglar Jackson**  
All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #2 - A lunch date including the phrase "they were here a minute ago!"  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 300  
Status: Completed January 23, 2009

* * *

**Hamburglar Jackson**

"You have not lived until you've taken Danny out to eat."

These were the words Colonel O'Neill told Sam, and she'd believed him. Danny Jackson was cute all over, and she was certain taking the little boy out to eat would be fun.

"Mickey D's! Mickey D's!" Danny had crowed when Sam asked him where he wanted to go for lunch. So off they went to the Mecca of small children, and Danny had gotten his coveted Chicken McNuggets Happy Meal.

Upon opening his bag, the first thing he grabbed, naturally, was his toy. Blue eyes pled with Sam to open the packaging, and within minutes, the toy car was zooming across the table. Its motion was accompanied by an assortment of sound effects including engine noises, screeching tires, honking horns, and epithets hurled at imaginary drivers.

After one particular comment which caused nearby patrons to snicker, Danny to beam proudly, and Sam to blush and make a mental note to remind the colonel to watch his language around his impressionable son, the car was confiscated for the remainder of the meal.

"I'm out of Kool-Aid," Danny sulked a minute later, having noisily slurped the last of his drink through his straw.

Resisting the urge to sigh and roll her eyes, Sam got up with his cup, walked over to the fountain, and refilled the drink. When she returned to the table, she placed the cup in front of her thankfully-only-temporary charge, then sat down to her own Double Cheeseburger.

Which was, suspiciously, now lacking the fries which had once accompanied her burger. _They were here a minute ago!_ she wondered to herself, brow furrowing.

She looked up just then, noticed Danny's over-stuffed cheeks, and found herself on the receiving end of a grin full of masticated potato.


	3. Feng Shui Jackson

**Feng Shui Jackson**  
All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #3 - Take your tot to Ikea.  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 700  
Status: Completed April 9, 2009

* * *

**Feng Shui Jackson**

It had been over a month since her most frequent patient last crossed the infirmary's threshold in need of her medical expertise. Janet Frasier had valiantly tried everything imaginable to help him, but to no avail: Daniel Jackson was now a devastatingly cute four year-old child, and nothing but time would change that.

Well, time would change his age, but not the devastatingly cute part, she corrected inwardly.

Her failure to "cure" the SGC's favorite archaeologist was _not _on her mind when Colonel O'Neill begged her for assistance in turning the cluttered hodgepodge that was the guest room of his house into a bedroom suitable for a highly-intelligent child. The indomitable Doctor Fraiser could _not _be guilt-tripped into taking said highly-intelligent child—and said colonel's credit card—on a furniture-finding expedition while SG-1 was off-world on an easy three-day mission intended to help their new fourth—newly-minted _Doctor _Nyan Bedrosia—get accustomed to 'Gate travel and the team. She did, however, gracefully volunteer her time and interior decorating sense, and it would be no inconvenience for her anyway since Danny would be staying at her house while SG-1 was gone.

After some discussion, it was determined that must-have furniture for Danny included an extra-long twin or full-size bed—he could sleep in it even after hitting his anticipated teenage growth spurt—a desk, and plenty of bookshelves. Naturally, he'd need a dresser and armoire, too, but since Daniel had never been much of a clothes horse, Jack didn't think they'd need many drawers. Janet dissented on Jack's assessment of Danny's clothing requirements, however, as she knew very well that with as many honorary aunts, uncles, and grandparents as he had, upcoming birthdays and Christmases would ensure the little archaeologist would have more clothes than he could possibly wear. Furthermore, a toy chest and storage bins of some sort would also be required in the very near future.

The next question, naturally, was what style of furniture to get. Jack suggested something sturdy and oak, but otherwise had no preferences for style. Sam and Janet both loved the clean lines of Mission furniture, and since Furniture Row was having a sale that week...

But then Danny pouted, yelled "no", and exclaimed "'Ikea!" several times. Very loudly. It took a Google search by Cassie before Janet found out that "Ikea" wasn't a word in one of Daniel's many languages, but a Swedish company which sold furniture. The nearest store, naturally, was some five hundred miles away in Utah. Granted, they could order online, but Janet was sure that particle board furniture would _never _stand up to an overly-energetic four year-old. So she put her foot down and told Danny that they _would_ be going to Furniture Row to get his new bedroom set.

The lower lip came out, as expected, but Janet refused to be swayed. She felt so proud of herself for her victory, but when she, Cassie, and the still-sulking Danny arrived at Furniture Row, the prices on the "sturdy and oak" furniture made her head ache, and _she_ wasn't even the one paying! Making a discrete exit—which had the unfortunate side effect of reviving Daniel's cries for Ikea—Janet drove to another furniture store she remembered in passing, and once again led her charges into the fray, head held high.

Minutes later, she beat another retreat, hair frazzling at the mere _thought_ of paying that much for a headboard, let alone an entire set! Down, but not out, she ignored Danny's "Ikea" chant, borrowed a gas station's phonebook to search through the Yellow Pages, and was soon pulling into the parking lot of a locally-owned furniture store. The third time proved to be the charm, and even though the lovely Mission set she settled on was pine instead of oak and queen-sized instead of full, it was reasonably priced at just over a grand for five very solid pieces. A decent mattress set was selected at around four-hundred dollars, delivery was arranged for that weekend, and Janet came away feeling accomplished.

"Bedding now, right Mom?" Cassie asked.

"Right!" she confirmed. "So, Danny... Bed Bath & Beyond? Linens 'N' Things? Kohl's?" She paused, adding hopefully, "Wal-Mart?"

"Ikea!" Daniel exclaimed.


	4. Admiral Jackson

**Admiral Jackson**  
All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #4 - Bathtime challenge and bonus word (Bubbles, Alphabet, Tug Boat, and Torpedo; Kaleidoscope)  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 300  
Status: Completed April 14, 2009

* * *

**Admiral Jackson**

"Are you certain these results are typical?" questioned Teal'c, arching an eyebrow at the mess before him.

Four year-old Danny Jackson thrust out his lower lip and turned beseeching eyes upon his babysitter for the night. "Of course they are!" he exclaimed, unashamedly stripping off his briefs and climbing over the side of the tub. He giggled as the bubbles in the overflowing tub came up past his neck and sneezed as they tickled his nose. The result explosion blew the foamy substance all over the back of the pulled-back shower curtain, the brightly-colored rug with an anthropomorphic alphabet on it, the matching toilet lid cover, and Teal'c.

Teal'c looked down at his shirt, then at the half-buried child happily playing with his bath toys, and heaved a resigned sigh. Danny Jackson currently was using his miniature tug boat as a submarine, instructing its imaginary crew to "dive, dive, dive!" upon reaching the kaleidoscopic wall of bubbles, and ordering them to "fire torpedoes!" at an unsuspecting rubber frog. The childish play continued until the bathwater began to cool and the bubbles to subside, at which point Danny Jackson reluctantly allowed Teal'c to help him finish.

Scrubbed pink and starting to blink sleepily, Danny Jackson required little coaxing to get him dressed in his pajamas and tucked soundly into his bed with his favorite blanket and teddy bear. Teal'c sang him to sleep with the same lullaby he had once used to ease Rya'c into slumber, kissed the child on his forehead once he'd finally nodded off, then departed to clean the foam-splattered bathroom. Hours later, after O'Neill returned home, Teal'c learned that he was supposed to use only a cap-full of the bubbling liquid, not the entire bottle.

All things considered, it was an evening he would gladly repeat again.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Great big Teal'c and an itty-bitty Danny... hits my "CUTE!" button every time :)


	5. Medium Jackson

**Medium Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #5 - My invisible friend  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 400  
Status: Completed April 14, 2009

* * *

**Medium Jackson**

Little happened at Cheyenne Mountain that General Hammond didn't know about, so when the report from the armory crossed his desk that morning, he grabbed his phone and called the front gate to have Colonel O'Neill come directly to the general's office when he arrived. Twenty minutes later, Jack leaned around the door frame, his hands occupied with carrying a miniature backpack and holding tightly to the tiny hand of his son, Danny.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Hammond gestured toward the armory report. "You want to tell me why you requisitioned the use of a TER sweep on base yesterday and didn't inform me?"

Jack sat down in a chair across from the general's desk and pulled his sleepy ward into his lap. "Danny was translating the writing on some doohickey Reynolds' team brought back, and I thought he was just doing his usual talking to himself thing. I'd gone through two reports before I realized he was talking _to_ someone, but when I looked up, there was no one there."

He shifted the child in his lap into a more comfortable position and continued, "I asked him who he was talking to, and he said Peter--"

"Petrie," Danny corrected.

"--And said that _Petrie_ was helping him translate the text."

"You suspected an alien presence?"

"Yes, sir, and since you were stuck in a meeting, I made the call to have the level checked for uninvited guests."

Danny giggled. "I _told_ you, Daddy, he's invisible!"

Jack nodded and kissed his little boy's temple. "Yes, Danny, but I still had to check. Anyway, about that time, SG-8 came back hot, and I completely forgot about it until this morning."

A smile crossed Hammond's face. "Danny, do you mind if I speak with your dad alone for a moment?"

The little boy rubbed at his eyes, shrugged, and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek before sliding off his lap. "Petrie and I are going to go finish that translation, Daddy!" he announced, heaving his backpack off the floor and scampering out of the office.

"Sir?"

"Jack, did Charlie ever have an invisible friend?"

The colonel froze, then rubbed at his temples. "Oy. You know, we're all so used to the weirdness that happens around here, 'normal' is this last thing we look for any more."

Hammond chuckled. "You want my advice, Jack? Get that boy a dog."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Like Jack _needs_ an excuse to get a dog!


	6. Dolittle Jackson

**Dolittle Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #6 - Pets  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 300  
Status: Completed April 14, 2009

* * *

**Dolittle Jackson**

They're not always the best with kids, but nothing beat a Border Collie for smarts.

That's what Dave Siler told Colonel O'Neill, anyway, right after the colonel casually mentioned getting Danny a dog. Dave's sister's Border Collie had recently given birth to seven pups, so he invited O'Neill and son down to pick out a pooch. It would still be a few weeks before they would be old enough to leave their mother, but had been assured the puppies were already showing plenty of personality.

So on a sunny Saturday morning, Dave, O'Neill, and Danny drove down to Grand Junction for a visit, and to see if any of the pups struck Danny's fancy. The tyke griped a little bit on the way down about how he _already _had fish and didn't need any other pets, but O'Neill was adamant, insisting that every child should have a dog.

Since Danny was reluctant, the first thing they did when we got there was eat lunch with Dave's sister and her husband. After the SGC's smallest archaeologist finished his chocolate pudding, they trouped out to the barn to check out the puppies.

Right away, O'Neill was drawn to the pair of pups tussling over a rag, egging the stocky little guys on in their ferocious battle. Dave kept one eye on the colonel, and one on the colonel's kid. After scratching the ears on all the barn cats, Danny finally wandered over to the pile of rags that was the dog's bed, and held his hand out to the momma dog so she could get a good sniff.

Finally, Danny stood up, put his hands on his hips, and pointed to the runt which had been sleeping in the corner throughout all the excitement. "That one, Daddy. I want the littlest one."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Naturally.


	7. Binkley Jackson

**Binkley Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #7 - It's 3am Sunday morning...  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Notes: Binkley was a character in the classic comic strip _Bloom County_, who made a habit of awakening his father at all hours of the morning and night to share the latest bizarre fear to emerge from his Anxiety Closet.  
Word Count: 400  
Status: Completed April 17, 2009

* * *

**Binkley Jackson**

Fifteen years of Special Ops plus several more years of 'Gate travel left Jack O'Neill with a tendency to sleep very lightly, which was just as much a curse as it was a blessing. In the field and off-world, the ability to awaken quickly due to a strange sound could mean the difference between life and death, but could also leave him groggy and tired the next morning. At home, the nocturnal explorations and exclamations of his neighbors' cats and dogs were sometimes enough to keep him awake all night, but for the most part, he'd de-programmed himself to sleep soundly if in his own bed.

Noises outside the house were one thing; noises _inside_ the house were another. Jack's eyes flew open at the sound of a creaking floorboard, and darted to the alarm clock at the soft scuffle of a foot on carpet.

Three a.m. on a Sunday morning... Who would choose to break in at a time like that?

"Daddy?"

Jack blinked, then rolled over onto his back and sat up. "Danny? What's the matter, kiddo?"

"I had a bad dream."

Sighing, Jack reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. Scooting over and leaning against the headboard, he patted the covers next to him encouragingly. Danny took the hint and crawled onto the bed, dragging his favorite blanket and stuffed giraffe with him, and soon was settled against his daddy's side.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Jack asked, smoothing his little boy's hair away from his face.

"There were these green monsters all around, and you were trying to rescue a princess and had to fight them all off by yourself. And then a robot showed up and started shooting at all the greenies, and then Sam was there and she was saying something about black holes and solar eclipses and then… and then everything went dark."

Jack stilled. Danny might have been shrunk to a four year-old's size and temperament, but there was plenty of evidence he still remembered everything he'd known and experienced as an adult--in fact, the SGC still employed the little tyke for translations. Janet had cautioned Jack that Danny might experience nightmares from his adult memories, and since this sounded somehow familiar, Jack was trying to place the event himself.

A moment later, he slapped himself on the forehead. "Danny, that was an episode of _Wormhole X-treme!_"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Wouldn't be the first kid traumatized by TV...


	8. Picasso Jackson

**Picasso Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #8 - I know you were trying to help, but...  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 100  
Status: Completed April 17, 2009

* * *

**Picasso Jackson**

"I know you were trying to help," Jack sighed, "but I'm _really _not worried about getting paint on my clothes."

"You're not?" Danny asked. "But you complained to Sam about not being able to get paint off of _anything_."

"Aht!" Jack exclaimed. "I was talking about furniture and carpet. These are old clothes, which is why I put them on before I started painting. And you _do_ want your room painted, don't you?"

Grudgingly, Danny nodded.

"So… you mind letting me go?"

Nodding again, Danny began to unwind the blue masking tape he'd so carefully wrapped around his daddy's legs.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Inspired by a cute commercial.


	9. Improviso Jackson

**Improviso Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #9 - A Stormy Night  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 300  
Status: Completed September 14, 2009

* * *

**Improviso Jackson**

Tonight was supposed to have been a stargazing night, just Jack, Danny, and the telescope on the roof. Unfortunately, the weather decided not to cooperate, so instead of clear skies and distant stars, they had torrential downpours, booming thunder, and brilliant flashes of lightning.

"Thor's fighting the Ettins!" Danny exclaimed, nose pressed to the glass of the deck door.

"Ettins?" Jack asked. "You mean the Goa'uld?"

Danny scrunched his face. "I guess so. He's throwing lightning bolts, and every time you hear the thunder boom, another Ettin falls down!"

Jack tried to picture the diminutive Asgard hurling a spear of lightning at Apophis, and it was all he could do to keep from cracking up. If he did, Danny would think he was laughing at him, and Jack was helpless against the out-thrust lower lip. There was no telling what promises he'd make to get that pout to disappear!

"When I was a kid," he began, "my dad used to tell me thunder was caused by angels bowling in heaven, and lightning was when they hit the pins."

Danny cocked his head to one side, pursing his lips as he thought furiously. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed, and dashed off to his room. He emerged shortly, arms loaded down with a small notepad, a marker, a fistful of rubber bands, and the plastic bowling set Teal'c bought him at Toys-R-Us. Intrigued, Jack watched while his miniature genius carefully wrote on several sheets of his notepad, tore them out, and used rubber bands to fasten the sheets to the pins from his set.

Finally, Danny set up the pins and handed Jack the bowling ball. "Let's bowl for Ettins!" he declared.

Laughing at his kid's ingenuity, Jack lined up the ball on the pin labeled "Ra" and let it roll.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Bowlin' for bad guys!


	10. Birthday Jackson

**Birthday Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #10 - Four words and a bonus (summer day, klaxons, chocolate cake, and Siler; tomorrow)  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 100  
Status: Completed September 14, 2009

* * *

**Birthday Jackson**

Sam could hardly believe it: everyone's favorite miniature archaeologist was now five years old. Of course, he should have been _thirty_-five, but the SGC's key personnel had all adjusted to the situation. So here they were, enjoying a sunny day in Colonel O'Neill's backyard while sipping lemonade and eating rich chocolate cake. The afternoon's main entertainment was the birthday boy himself, who was rolling in the grass with his new puppy, Rascal, which Sergeant Siler's sister had given him.

Tomorrow, they'd all go back to jumping at every alarm klaxon and 'Gate activation, but today was all about Danny Jackson.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Yep, he finally got his dog!


	11. Seeker Jackson

**Seeker Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #11 - Hiding Places  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 200  
Status: Completed September 14, 2009

* * *

**Seeker Jackson**

Cassie was stretched out in one of Jack's lawn chairs, plugged into her iPod and engrossed in _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_, when she was interrupted by a cold, wet nose.

"Rascal!" she yelped, glaring at the black-and-white puppy. Rascal simply wagged his tail and panted in reply. Unable to resist such cuteness, Cassie rubbed his silky ears and asked, "Where's Danny?"

Rascal only wagged his tail further, thrust his head under her hand, and waited for his ears to be scratched. Finally, he seemed to have had enough attention, and ducked underneath the lawn chair. Cassie carefully rolled over to peer under the seat, and discovered the puppy sprawled out in the shade, tail thumping happily as he drifted off to sleep.

Shaking her head, Cassie glanced at her empty tea glass, and decided now would be a good time to check on the pup's absent owner. Pulling her earbuds out and leaving the music player next to her book, she picked up her glass and padded toward the deck door.

To her surprise, she found Danny seated on the deck steps, hands over his eyes. "...Forty-seven... forty-eight," he chanted, "forty-nine... fifty! Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Siler promised Border Collies were smart :)


	12. Barber Jackson

**Barber Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #12 - Haircut  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 300  
Status: Completed September 15, 2009

* * *

**Barber Jackson**

"Why not?"

If it wasn't for the fact he knew the kid was adopted, Brian Hobart could have _sworn_ Danny was Jack O'Neill's biological child. The colonel had been coming to Brian's shop for nearly fifteen years, and the barber had learned early on to get him into a seat and under a cape as quickly as possible. If the colonel's hands weren't covered, things got picked up, played with, and otherwise disturbed.

A retired Army man, Brian firmly believed in "a place for everything and everything in its place". His shop was kept clean and tidy, with all his tools neatly racked next to the chairs.

The first time the colonel showed up with his then-four year-old kid, Brian had made the mistake of cutting Danny's hair first. Bad idea, since that left the colonel free to play with the extra pairs of scissors. The second time, the colonel's hair was cut first, which meant Danny built a large pyramid out of hair gel tubs.

This time, Brian put both of them in chairs. While Danny's hair was being cut, the colonel spun his chair 'round and 'round, tapping a pair of combs against the counter like drumsticks. Then, when Danny's hair was "just like Daddy's", it was the colonel's turn.

And the start of the questions.

"Daddy, can I help cut your hair?" "Daddy, do you want your hair colored?" "Daddy, can we get Rascal's hair cut? Why not?"

Fortunately, Colonel O'Neill fielded each of these questions, doing his best to explain why he wanted a professional to do his hair, how he'd earned every one of his gray hairs, and how Rascal was a dog and therefore did _not _need a haircut.

Next time they came in, Brian was going to cover the counter and wear earplugs.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Good thing Jack tips well...


	13. Armani Jackson

**Armani Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Humor, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #13 - Formal Function  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 400  
Status: Completed October 4, 2009

* * *

It was a scorching summer day, and the air conditioner inside the crowded church seemed inadequate for the job. Most of the time, Jack preferred Catholic weddings because they meant spending enough time in the church to justify getting all dressed up, but right now, he'd be happy with a Vegas-style "do you? yes" "do you? yes" "man and wife!"

His suit jacket, picked up from the cleaners yesterday, was now a limp wrinkled mess, lying in the pew behind him as he knelt during Eucharist. His tie had been loosened and the collar opened, and _still_ he was roasting. But the wedding was between Doctor Dulal Dahiya and Sergeant Meredith Owens, and since the happy couple consisted of two of Danny's favorite people at the Mountain, he couldn't just make a discreet exit.

A glance over at Danny showed the little boy was standing on the padded kneeler, concentrating fiercely on the priest's words and actions. He was still wearing his jacket and tie, and his face was turning a little red above the collar of his pale blue shirt.

"Danny!" Jack whispered. "Let's take your jacket and tie off before you give yourself heat stroke."

"I can't take 'em off!" Danny whispered back, eyes not leaving the ceremony.

"I know I told you not to, but that was before we stepped into this oven. C'mon... I'll help you with your jacket."

"No, Jack, I _can't_ take it off... I have to leave it on!"

Jack sighed. "Kiddo, you're going to bake. I promise I won't be mad at you for taking it off."

"Promise?"

Danny had this odd habit of being overly cautious about some things he thought might get him into trouble, and throwing caution to the wind about other things. More often than not, his priorities were skewed. "Promise."

Flicking a glance at Jack out of the corner of his eye, Danny sighed mightily and began to unbutton his jacket. Jack automatically reached out to help his kid out of the sleeves, then pitched the garment atop his own. As he twisted back around to help Danny with his tie--no clip-ons for his kid--he was immediately confronted with the reason behind Danny's reluctance to disrobe.

Decorating the front of the dress shirt, just above the waistband of Danny's pants, were two very-well defined muddy paw prints, courtesy of an energetic Border Collie named Rascal.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
Rascal wanted to go to the wedding too!


	14. Professor Jackson

**Professor Jackson  
**All Ages  
Gen, Challenge, Kidfic (Little Danny)  
Episodes: None  
Warnings: None  
Synopsis: Stargate Kid Drabbles Challenge #14 - School Assignment  
Series: Danny's Entourage  
Word Count: 300  
Status: Completed October 4, 2009

* * *

A decision had to be made about Danny's future, and though Jack was reluctant because he still hoped _somebody_ out there would find a way to turn his best friend back into an adult, Danny wasn't getting any older. Well, he _was_, just at the "normal" rate. In fact, that birthday he'd had two weeks back put him at five years old, which was just the right age to start kindergarten.

That would have been a no-brainer had Danny been an ordinary child. While most five year-olds were still struggling to learn their ABCs, Danny's idea of a challenge was deciphering a previously-undiscovered alien language. Sure, his penmanship could use a _lot _of work, but thanks to the Dictaphone Carter gave him, Sergeant Owens-Dahiya had audio assistance when she transcribed his scribbles.

On the other hand, Danny was _so_ very childlike at times, and Jack couldn't help but feel that he needed to make some friends his own age. Carter had strongly recommended Jack enroll Danny in a private school, but none of the ones he'd come across in his internet search looked like they were prepared for a miniature archaeologist.

Then he stumbled across a link to a discussion group for parents of home-schooled children. There were play groups, curriculums, and resource guides, plus tutor recommendations and reviews. Jack registered for the site and started up a new thread in the forum, and within ten minutes had the names of three potential tutors plus the contact information for two nearby play groups.

Heading onto the deck to give Danny the good news, Jack leaned against the rail and watched Danny and Rascal romping in the yard. As he watched the puppy ignore the little boy's commands to "sit", Jack decided maybe he ought to find an _obedience_ school, too.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_  
As Jack _then_ wonders why they don't have obedience school for wayward archaeologists...


End file.
